Broken Connections
by inkpaperlove
Summary: The official sequel to Broken Glass. JJ's left, leaving Spencer Reid heartbroken and JJ confused and miserable. But when Agent Ashley Seaver joins the team and catches Reid's eye, all might be lost for JJ. Will this end up yet another broken connection?
1. Goodbye

***Author's Note: OMG GUYZ! IT HAS BEEN MONTHES! Do you hate me? Of course you do… **** my excuse? Well… I was waiting to write this until JJ got kicked off (starts crying hysterically) then school and volunteering and other crap got in the way and then the new chick joined the show and I was like WTF! Then I went all THIS IS FANFIC WORTHY as soon as Garcia assumed that Reid thought she was pretty. This is a sequel-ish to Broken Glass so PLEASE read that one FIRST.***

****PS: This is taking place right after Garcia and Morgan come back from their honeymoon (again read Broken Glass firset)**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters/plot. Dear CBS: stop jacking with my favorite tv show.*****

_I'm leaving…I'm leaving…Oh God… I'm leaving_, JJ had been holding back bitter tears for the last fifteen minutes. _Spencer… I'm leaving… Spencer… I'm leaving you… and our family… but mostly you… _In the dark of her office she continued to pack her things. She lifted the framed Redskin tickets and photo of her Reid at the game, her tears threatening to spill over her lashes. _Spence… I love you like crazy… but I'm leaving… to Washington… _Walking past her mirror, she caught a glimpse of her puffy eyes and tangled hair. _Dear Spence… remember me… please… _Wiping tears from her eyes and collecting her box, JJ exited her office to the worried stares of her coworkers.

"What's up?" Emily asked from her desk, finishing up a game of Texas Hold 'Em with Reid.

"Full House," grinned Reid, collecting his prize of mini Snickers.

"I'm going to Washington," JJ replied, her voice dead, eyes fixed at the carpet.

"So you'll miss the case?" Derek looked up from Garcia, transferring her over to his waist, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll manage."

"I'm not coming back…from Washington," JJ's voice cracked. There was a smash of a coffee mug against the floor. The dark liquid forming a puddle around Reid's feet.

"You're-you're not coming back? At all?" Reid's eyes expanded, his hands trembling.

JJ shook her head, hiding her face behind her corn silk hair.

"Damn DC," Garcia wailed, her glasses becoming fogged, "Can't Hotch do _anything_?"

"He tried," JJ refused to look at Spencer… _her_ Spencer.

"They can't just take you away," Reid whispered, standing up to embrace the girl of his dreams. The hug was awkward, lasting longer than it should of. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek, and JJ broke down in his arms. _Spencer… keep holding onto me… remember this moment right now… never goodbye… never let go… _

Hotch cleared his throat behind the two of them, "The jet's ready. We need to go now if we're going to make it to Oregon before it gets dark."

"Of course," Emily smiled weakly, embracing her best friend/little sister, "I'll call you tonight," she promised.

"Bye guys," JJ choked, before heading out the doors to her mini van. It was there that she sobbed, fully missing the comfort of her family.

***An: ok guyz, sorry its short. But I really wanted the chapter to be more about the dynamic of JJ actually leaving. I know it really wasn't like this in the episode, but I was trying to make it more about Spencer and JJ. I hated how it was in the actual episode, so this was a BIT more dramatic :D please RATE RATE RATE! inkpaperlove OUT.* **


	2. Heartbroken

***Authors Note: Heyy I'm back… and I haven't had ANY reviews for chpt. 1! I mean I know u guyz hate me for not updating ANYTHING but sheessshh, you don't have to be cruel D:***

****Disclaimer: this is a disclaimer… I think we've been through this before****

By the time JJ's mini van pulled into her driveway it was 8:30, though she had promised the babysitter she would be home by 8. The living room was filled with the familiar yet all too cheesy humor of _Spongebob_, her two year old son asleep on the lap of fifteen-year-old next door neighbor, Brittany.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile.

"How long has he been out?" JJ deposited her box on the floor and crossed the room to kiss her son hello.

"About an hour, he didn't take a nap," she replied, stroking his fluffy brown hair.

"I paid you this morning, right?"

"Right."

"Then you are free to leave."

Brittany stood up, grabbed her purse and cell phone off the side table, then disappeared out the door. JJ checked the missed calls on the home phone.

"Daddy called… seven times," she informed the sleeping Henry. Putting the phone down, and scooping him up, she carried him to her own bedroom, wanting his warm loving body curled against hers to chase away her nightmares.

XXX

"_Hi this is Jennifer Jareau, I'm sorry I can't get to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep-"_

Reid hung up, hooking his cell phone back up to the charger. He had never felt so empty, so heartbroken. When a person feels heartbroken, changes in the brain's blood flow occur. The anterior cingulate cortex works harder and causes more physical pain.

At that moment, he felt like he was being ripped apart, the pain shuddering through his body like some sick drug. This wasn't imagined, this was real. All of his planned attempts at making JJ his flew through his mind. In the end, it didn't matter. Sure, he could still try, but their lives would get in the way and then they would be left feeling worse and lonelier than they had to start with. Besides, Spencer was awkward outside of his protective BAU family. What a nightmare it would be to end up with JJ alone and have nothing to say.

After JJ and Will split for good, Reid felt sure that he had a chance, but then Derek came up with his stupid/suicidal plan and left JJ feeling more devastated than before. It wasn't fair, Garcia and Morgan got their happily ever after, but where was JJ's?

***AN: another really really short chapter. But this is how its going to be unless you guys RATE IT. Seriously… I don't want to pour my life and soul into something if nobody likes it. I know the whole jj crying thing must have peeved a lot of people because she was really strong in the episode. Look… I'm sorry I wasn't trying to make jj look all "weak" but it was for the sake of the fanfic…sooo… still friends?* **


	3. Seaver

***Authors Note: Heyy guys! So I'm uber disappointed in you… 2 chapters and only 1 review for this… ****… I guess I'm just used to it being summer and everyone being free to read/review fanfics. So I am bringing in Agent Ashley Seaver in this chapter… I really don't like her (yet)…kinda feelin CBS is tryin to replace JJ***

****PS: I know this isn't how it happened in the episode… but for the sake of the fanfic….****

*****Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds or it would be AMAZINGER*****

To: s_

From: jj_

(no subject)

Dear Spence,

The truth is I miss you. More than I probably should. I've been foolish, when things went bad with Will I jumped into Morgan's arms. And look where that got me. I've been played- and cheated. Now that I've made up my mind, I'm being ripped away. I've been ignoring your calls because I've needed these last weeks to re-find myself in all of this craziness. And I've come to my conclusion… I don't want this to be "goodbye" or even "I'll see you later". I want you to be a part of my life, of Henry's life, of our life.

I remember when we went to the Redskins game and how part of me knew right then and there that you were the one for me. I just got… distracted along the way. But now I know what I want and I want you. I've always wanted you. I want a chance for the two of use… Please?

- JJ

3

To: jj_

From: s_

Re: (no subject)

-ok-

Dr. Spencer Reid

Supervisory Special Agent (SSA)

BAU

xxx

Reid lounged at his desk, fiddling with his pen. Splashed against his computer screen was his email from JJ. It had taken him 5.734 minutes to figure out what the "3" meant. (with a little help from Google). He had read everything she said in a matter of 1.935 seconds, and it had taken him 0.003 seconds to reply, but his cheeks were still flushed even minutes later.

In the front of the bullpen, a throat was cleared, Hotch was addressing the team.

"I'd like to welcome our latest member… Agent Ashley Seaver, Trainee Agent," he paused, and moved out of the way, throwing her into view.

She was drop dead gorgeous, porcelain skin and perfect golden curls framing her face. The new agent walked with a certain grace, cheeks flushed pink from all the staring. Her clothes were simple enough, a tan sweater over a white button up with dark slacks, but it was the way it all complimented her petite body and gentle curves. Emily Prentiss layed a hand on Reid's shoulder and murmured into his ear so only Spencer would understand it.

"_Guardalo__ragazzo_," _Watch it boy._

***AN: hey its me (OMG OF ALL PEOPLE) sorry its really short but i did spend half of last night laying in bed trying to think about what i'm going to do in this next chapter. Most of which, is going to end up next chapter cuz i'm wanting to update OTHER fanfics :D xoxo, inkpaperlove***


End file.
